This invention relates to nitrous oxide injection systems, more particularly, to a valve which controls the introduction of nitrous oxide or fuel to an injection nozzle prior to injection into a manifold of an internal-combustion engine for enhancing effective pressure of subsequent combustion of the engine for racing and other enhanced-power uses.
Nitrous-oxide injector systems for enhancing power of internal-combustion engines are well known. None, however, are known to provide the introduction and control of nitrous oxide or fuel with an actuator valve operated by a compressed medium applying force to a piston in a cylinder to open the poppet valve of the nitrous oxide or fuel circuit in a manner taught by this invention.
Related but different prior art is known to include the following:
Patent NumberInventorIssue/Publication DateU.S. Pat. No. 3,592,357WelchJul. 13, 1971U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,843Norcia et al.Aug. 4, 1987U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,898ElliottNov. 12, 1991U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,101KellyNov. 28, 1995U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,996DeLucaFeb. 16, 1999U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,862Touchette et al.Jun. 13, 2000U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,225Thomas et al.Sep. 12, 2000U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,165 B1SteeleFeb. 18, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,688 B1ChestnutFeb. 17, 2004